Season 2
This page is dedicated to the second season of ABC's How to Get Away with Murder. The season was officially renewed on February 26, 2015.ABC Teases 'How to Get Away With Murder' Season 2 Renewal - The Hollywood Reporter The season consisted of a total of fifteen episodes, and first premiered September 24, 2015 with "It's Time to Move On" and concluded with "Anna Mae" on March 17, 2016. Season Summary 'Overview' Annalise and her students must move on with their lives as though nothing has happened, but the students are still reeling over Rebecca’s disappearance. Only Annalise and Frank know that Rebecca was murdered and the two are determined to find out who killed her. Meanwhile, Annalise decides she wants to take on a new client, a brother and sister who are accused of killing their parents. And an old friend surprises Annalise at home and teaches her a valuable lesson. "How to Get Away with Murder” stars Academy-Award Winner Viola Davis as Professor Annalise Keating, Billy Brown as Detective Nate Lahey, Alfred Enoch as Wes Gibbins, Jack Falahee as Connor Walsh, Aja Naomi King as Michaela Pratt, Matt McGorry as Asher Millstone, Karla Souza as Laurel Castillo, Charlie Weber as Frank Delfino and Liza Weil as Bonnie Winterbottom. “How to Get Away with Murder” is created and executive-produced by Pete Nowalk (“Scandal,” “Grey’s Anatomy”). Shonda Rhimes (“Scandal,” “Grey’s Anatomy”), Betsy Beers (“Scandal,” “Grey’s Anatomy”) and Bill D'Elia (“The Crazy Ones,” “Boston Legal”) also serve as executive producers. “How to Get Away with Murder” is produced by ABC Studios.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/09/how-to-get-away-with-murder-episode-201.html 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here. For a list of all of the cast and crew members, check here. Starring *Viola Davis - Professor Annalise Keating (15/15) *Billy Brown - Nate Lahey (15/15) *Alfred Enoch - Wes Gibbins (15/15) *Jack Falahee - Connor Walsh (15/15) *Aja Naomi King - Michaela Pratt (15/15) *Matt McGorry - Asher Millstone (15/15) *Karla Souza - Laurel Castillo (15/15) *Charlie Weber - Frank Delfino (15/15) *Liza Weil - Bonnie Winterbottom (15/15) Guest Starring *Conrad Ricamora - Oliver Hampton (13/15) *Kendrick Sampson - Caleb Hapstall (13/15) *Amy Okuda - Catherine Hapstall (11/15) *Sarah Burns - A.D.A. Emily Sinclair (9/15) *Jefferson White - Philip Jessup (7/15) *Famke Janssen - Eve Rothlo (6/15) *John Posey - Judge William Millstone (5/15) *Matt Cohen - Levi Wescott (4/15) *Benito Martinez - A.D.A. Todd Denver (4/15) *Kelsey Scott - Rose Edmond (4/15) *Tom Verica - Sam Keating (4/15) *Adam Arkin - Wallace Mahoney (4/15) *Issac Ryan Brown - Young Christophe Edmond (4/15) *Julie Dretzin - FBI Agent Alexandra Kain (3/15) *Joan McMurtrey - Helena Hapstall (2/15) *Emily Swallow - Lisa Cameron (2/15) *Bonita Friedericy - Sandra Guthrie (2/15) *Barbara Eve Harris - Judge Fiona Pruitt (2/15) *Simon Kassianides - Bruno Mancini (2/15) *April Grace - Judge Renee Garret (2/15) *Alexandra Metz - Dr. Melanie Dalton (2/15) *Cicely Tyson - Ophelia Harkness (2/15) *Wayne Wilderson - A.D.A. Jeremy Eastham (2/15) Episodic Cast *Katie Findlay - Rebecca Sutter *Steven Culp - Victor Leshner *Juan Antonio - Man in Bar *Jeff Doucette - Judge George Danvers *Sherri Saum - Tanya Randolph *James Patrick Stuart - Mr. Morris *Jen Dede - Cynthia Ewing *Scott Elrod - Mr. Holt *Enuka Okuma - Nia Lahey *Karina Logue - A.D.A. Rita Kaplan *Sammi Hanratty - Zoe Mitchell *Virginia Gardner - Molly Bartlett *Damien Leake - Dr. Healy *Ellen Ratner - Judge Dina Glover *Alexandra Billings - Jill Hartford *Rick Peters - Detective Clay Irvin *Jeffrey D. Sams - A.D.A Hollis Feldman *Judith Moreland - Judge Virginia Wilder *Colby French - A.D.A Barrett Nelson *Eric Lutes - Dale Madden *Susan Walters - Sharon Tidwell *Dalila Ali Rajah - Judy *Jennifer Parsons - Mrs. Millstone *Cristine Rose - Judge Wenona Sansbury *Mary Pat Gleason - Robin Laforge *Paula Newsome - Joyce Robinson *Carlos Miranda - Jason Murray *Michelle Azar - A.D.A. Leigh *Patricia Belcher - Judge Corrine Stefano *Roxanne Hart - Sylvia Mahoney *Wilson Bethel - Charles Mahoney *Andy Umberger - A.U.S.A. Henry Schuler *Jill Basey - Librarian *Kiran Deol - Dr. Veronica Lira *T.K. Carter - Thelonious Harkness *Roger Robinson - Mac Harkness *Gwendolyn Mulamba - Celestine Harkness Co-Starring *Alam Brooks - Grant Hapstall (2/15) *Linda DeMetrick - Ursula Hapstall (2/15) *Sal Landi - Mr. Delfino (1/15) *Linda Bisesti - Mrs. Delfino (1/15) *Nina Fehren - Kennedy (1/15) *Mayank Saxena - Xavier (1/15) *Anthony Hill - Noah (1/15) 'Crew' Writers *Pete Nowalk *Erika Green Swafford *Joe Fazzio *Angela Robinson *Sarah L. Thompson *Michael Foley *Warren Hsu Leonard *Tanya Saracho *J. C. Lee *Erika Harrison Directors *Bill D'Elia *Rob Hardy *John Terlesky *Stephen Williams *Stephen Cragg *Mike Listo *Kevin Bray *Jennifer Getzinger *Laura Innes *Zetna Fuentes Episodes Notes and Trivia *All series regulars from the previous season return with "Starring" billing, with the sole exception of Katie Findlay (Rebecca Sutter), whose character died in the first season's finale. *The season starts off 10 days after the Season 1 finale, "It's All My Fault", which places the Timeline around February 2015. Airdates *'United Kingdom:' October 28, 2015https://www.geektown.co.uk/tvairdates/how-to-get-away-murder/ - TBA *'''Italy: '''January 20, 2016 - April 20, 2016 Gallery Posters 2Poster.jpg 2Poster1.jpg Promo S2 01.png 2Poster1.png Character Photos 2Cast1.jpg 2Cast2.jpg 2Cast3.jpg 2Cast4.jpg 2Cast5.jpg 2Cast6.jpg 2Cast7.jpg 2Cast8.jpg 2Cast9.jpg 2Cast10.jpg 2Cast11.jpg 2Cast12.jpg 2Cast13.jpg 2Cast14.jpg 2Cast15.jpg 2Cast16.jpg 2Cast17.jpg 2Cast18.jpg 2Cast19.jpg 2Cast20.jpg 2Cast21.jpg 2Cast22.jpg 2Cast23.jpg 2Cast24.jpg 2Cast25.jpg 2Cast26.jpg 2Cast27.jpg 2Cast28.jpg 2Cast29.jpg 2Cast30.jpg 2Cast31.jpg 2Cast32.jpg 2Cast33.jpg 2Cast34.jpg References }} es:Segunda Temporada fr:Saison 2 Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Episodes